Suffering in Silence
by swamygliders
Summary: Harry comes back for his 4th year at Hogwarts he comes back with a nasty chest cold. He tries the best he can to hide it from everyone, but his friend Ron notices something off and promises to keep a close eye on him. After their chat, things progress quickly and Harry finds himself collapsed on the bathroom floor needing the help he would never ask for.
1. Alone

**Hello everyone! Long time no see!**

**I could come up with every excuse in the book to tell you why I've been taking so long, but I don't want to bore you. Let's just say a lot has happened and I haven't been able to sit down at a computer in a while to write.**

**As for my series Going Home. I promise that one day I will finish it. Every time in the last few months that I have had a few minutes I've tried to sit down and write something, anything, for it, but I cannot. I have major writers block. I mean, I can't even form a sentence for that story that sounds right. So someday I promise to finish it, but not right away.**

**This story came when I sat down today to try to clear my head. It's not perfect by any means and will have a few more chapters to it that I have already written. Hope you enjoy and let me know if I should continue or not. If I do, I'll probably post the next chapter in about a week.**

* * *

As Harry sneezed yet again, his best friend looked at him worriedly and shook his head. "You really have to go to the hospital wing Harry. You have been sick since we've gotten back to school, and I think it's starting to get serious."

Harry shook his head. "Come on Ron. I'll be ok I just need to rest this weekend. I always shake these colds."

The other boy was looking at him skeptically, but nodded nonetheless. "If you say so Harry, but if this lasts longer than this weekend then I'm going to McGonagall."

The ill boy started to protest, but before he could even start Ron held up his hand and shook his head. "No arguing Harry. I don't want to hear it."

Sighing Harry nodded and began to walk to the bathroom so he could do his morning rituals. As soon, as he was in the washroom Harry grabbed a the nearest towel and went to one of the stalls. After drawing the curtain closed behind him, he tenderly began to remove his pajamas carful to avoid the cuts and bruises his relatives had given him.

It had already seen a week since coming to Hogwarts for his fourth year, and still the cuts had not healed completely. They were healing, just too slowly for Harry's taste. He knew that eventually, Ron would make him go to the hospital wing for this damn cold, but he didn't want to do so in the shape he was in. Too many questions would be asked, and he didn't really want to explain anything….or even worse what if Sirius found out.

Sirius was still in hiding and he knew if he found out what had been going on at home he would do something rash. He would get caught, and then Harry would have no chance of getting away from the Dursleys. All hope would be gone….and he didn't know whether he could survive if he didn't have the slightest bit of hope.

Suddenly, Harry bent over in a coughing fit that lasted for more than a few minutes and finished in him coughing up so much phlegm that he couldn't believe it had all come from him. Feeling weak Harry leaned back against the wall of the shower and slowly slid down to the floor so he could sit for a moment and rest.

Unfortunately or fortunately, it depends how you look at it. Ron had heard Harry coughing and had come into the washroom to make sure Harry was alright. Knowing exactly what stall Harry was in Ron pulled back the curtain and couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. His friend had never looked worse for wear and where had all those cuts and bruises come from?

Ron took a deep breath and then looked back down at his friend. He needed medical attention now. "Alright mate, I'm going to get Mcgonagall. You need help and I'll give it to you even if you don't want it because that's what friends do."

Harry looked up at his friend who he hadn't even noticed had entered the washroom. He was out of it and didn't know what was going on, but then looked down at himself and saw he was no longer covered. Quickly he pulled his shirt over his form so the cuts could no longer be seen. At least Ron hadn't seen his back that looked far worse than anything on his arms or front.

Vaguely Harry heard Ron call for Seamus and ask for him to get Mcgonagall. He then felt gentle hands take the shirt off his front and wrap the towel around his body and covering him completely. He then felt his folded shirt placed under his head so that he didn't need his head on the cold tile.

Just as Harry was feeling at least a little more comfortable another coughing fit overcame his body, and he was again bent over coughing his lungs out of his chest. This time though he felt soothing hands on his back, one holding him up and the other softly patting his back. That was nice. No one had ever done that for him before.

When he was done coughing he felt the hands help him back into his sitting position, but it was becoming harder the breathe. His chest hurt with every breath, and not just a little, but intense shooting pain that radiated from his chest to the rest of his body.

Focusing on his breathing Harry flinched when he felt another larger stronger hand rest on his forehead. It was so chilly, and it made his now very prominent headache feel marginally better.

Feeling Harry's temperature McGonagall turned and looked at the four worried boys who were surrounding their obviously very sick roommate. The woman pointed to Dean. "Go and run down to the dungeons, I need Professor Snape."

When the boy didn't move, she rose her voice. "Now! "

That woke the boy up and he ran as fast as he could to summon the professor. He didn't know why she wanted him to get Snape who everyone knew hated Harry, but he didn't want to cross her either.

He ran as fast as he could to the dungeons and by the time he finally reached the professor's office he was breathing so hard that he felt his lungs were on fire. Still, panting he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

He didn't have to wait very long for the next second the door quickly opened by a very cross man. "What do you want on my Saturday morning? "

The boy still breathing as hard as he could managed to gasp out that McGonagall needed him immediately in the boy's dorm. Harry was sick and couldn't get up from the floor.

Angrily Severus mumbled under his breath about the golden boy and how he was probably just faking it for attention, but nevertheless he still went into his office and gathered potions he thought he might need. Trust Harry bloody Potter to get sick when he was acting the healer of the school. Poppy just had to get sick herself and require bed rest.

When Severus had gathered all the necessary potions he looked at the doorway and saw the boy still standing there looking at him wide eyed. "I'm coming you dunderhead. You've done your job, and now you can leave."

Severus slammed the door behind him and started walking up to the Gryffindor tower. He didn't care if the boy followed or not, but it seemed that he was. Maybe the boy wanted to make sure he was good on his word and actually went to see the golden boy.

When they reached the painting to the tower, the fat lady scowled at him and crossed her arms. "You are not a lion, away with you! "

Rolling his eyes Severus drawled, "No, I am not a lion, but I am a teacher and my presence is needed inside. Now let me in! "

The woman in the painting smiled and shook her finger at him, "Ugh, ugh, ugh, not without a password."

Before Severus could answer that he didn't need a password because he was a teacher of this school a subdued voice came from behind him uttering the password. The man and turned and saw the boy had indeed followed him and maybe it had been a good thing. The less time he spent arguing with the painting, the more time he could spend with his potions later.

Slowly the door opened, and the man stepped into the room. Not knowing where else to go he turned and looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Apparently that was all he needed to for the boy started to lead him to where the washroom was.

All the while the pair traveled through the home of the Gryffindors Severus noticed quite a few stares directed towards him and glares towards the boy. He had expected staring at him, he was a snake out of the dungeon so to speak, but he had never expected the boy to be singled out for leading him here. Something to ponder later.

When they reached the washroom Severus saw Minerva on her knees on the floor with a small boy resting on her lap. It was a strange sight indeed, and he must have heard wrong because that could not be Potter. He was too small.

As he got closer though he saw the tell tale scar that let him know it was indeed the boy wonder and wondered just how he had gotten so…so…tiny.

Minerva then spotted him coming nearer and heard her sigh with relief. "Severus, I think he has pneumonia. He has a high fever, a racking cough, sneezing, and trouble breathing."

He nodded and knelt down next to the woman holding the boy wrapped in a towel. Gently he placed his callused hand on the boy's forehead and watched as the child flinched back at his touch. The woman was indeed correct though. He did have a high fever. A very high fever.

Carefully Severus pulled a fever reducer from his pocket robe and uncorked it. "I will need some help feeding this to him. Can you please lift him so his back is to your chest and his head is resting against your shoulder He will not like this, and he might sputter it, but we have to get as much down as possible. "

A brave voice spoke up from beside the female teacher. "It's not poison, is it? "

Severus looked over and saw that it was the youngest Weasley boy. Of course it was, nothing could be easy today. "No, Mr. Weasley. It is a fever reducer. I left my deadliest poisons down in my lab to force feed whoever blows up the next caldron. Now kindly let me work."

Ron seemed to deflate a little, but was still on high alert for his friend. Just then Harry decided to have another coughing fit and started coughing violently. Only this time he didn't just cough up phlegm, he started coughing up blood.

Severus took his handkerchief out of his pocket and held it to the boy's mouth so he had something to cough into and didn't get blood all over Minerva's clothing. He then looked around and saw all the worried boy's watching him. Just what he needed his reputation tarnished. "Boys I think it would be best if you left now. Your friend will be fine in our care."

Dean and Seamus turned to leave, but Ron and Neville just came closer and made sit very clear they were not leaving their friend no matter what. Minerva looked over at them and nodded her head. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom please give us some space. I will seek you out personally when Harry is well again."

Neville hesitated, but then walked to the door and exited the room, but Ron stood firm where he was standing and looked down at his friend. "I can't leave him. I promised him I would not leave his side no matter what happened."

Minerva relented and gave a weary nod. She just didn't have the energy to her to make him leave. She already had one sick boy and all her energy was going into worrying about him.

Severus was annoyed though, but thought it was probably for the best to have a third set of hands. He surely hoped that the boy was not squeamish though. "Come along then and help us feed this potion to him. I'm going to open his mouth and pour this down his throat and massage it down. I need you to keep his arms down if he starts struggling so as not to hurt Professor McGonagall."

The boy gave a nod and came over to hold the boy's arms down and then looked up as his Potions Professor opened Harry's mouth and started to pour the thick potion down. Soon, after he was finished the man held Harry's mouth closed and began to gently rub the boy's throat so the potion would go down.

Fortunately, Harry seemed so out of it that he didn't even struggle against something strange being poorer down his throat. As soon as that was over, Severus pulled out another potion and began to pour that into Harry's system not even bothering to explain what it was.

Soon, though Harry's body went limp and more malleable in Minerva's arms as if he were in a deep sleep. Ron couldn't help giving the man an accusing look. What had he done to his friend?

Severus just rolled his eyes though and sighed. "It was dreamless sleep. He won't be in as much pain being that deep under and his coughing should lessen. Now, I believe we should get him to the hospital wing so I can properly treat him."

Minerva nodded and conjured a better blanket to wrap Harry in. Gently she began to take away the towel Ron had wrapped him in, but before she could even uncover part of his chest Ron stopped her. "Please don't."

The woman looked up at the boy. "And why not? He can't be in a towel on the journey to the hospital wing."

The boy sighed. "He….he has injuries…that I don't think he wants anyone to see."

Severus looked down at the boy and then up at Ron. "Your friend is injured Mr. Weasley, and you did nothing to help him?"

Ron shook his head. "I just found these injuries this morning, and I was going to tell a professor after breakfast that Harry was sick without his consent."

The Potions Professor sighed and shook his head. "Fine then. Minerva give me the boy and I'll take care of him you can go back to your duties."

Minerva hesitated looking down at the very sick boy in her arms, but then sighed and bestowed her burden to the man next to her. "I will go fill the headmaster in on the situation. Treat him well Severus, don't be cruel."

The man snorted and watched the woman leave with slight irritation. The boy may be a royal pain in his ass, but he would not, could not, be cruel to a child when they were sick. "I will try."

He then looked straight at Ron. "Hand me the blanket Mr. Weasley. I'm going to be healing him so I will need to see eventually."

Ron hesitantly handed over the blanket and watched as Severus pulled back part of the towel covering his friend's chest. The man took in a deep breath and then closed his eyes for a bread moment, but then regained himself and uncovered the rest of the boy to see much of the same.

To say this angered the man was beyond what he was really feeling. He could not believe that this had been happening under his watch for four years….because he knew where these kind of injuries came from. It was obvious. He was being abused.

Very gently he took away the towel and began gently wrapping the soft blanket around the motionless boy. When he got to his back though he paused a moment and looked up at Ron who couldn't see just what was going on just yet, but Severus knew if the boy did the consequences would not be good. Look how he had reacted over the bruises and scratches.

"Mr. Weasley, I need you to turn around for a moment."

The boy moved to look closer at what Severus was looking at, but was blocked immediately by Severus hand. "I ask for you to turn around now. Your friend would not want your seeing this."

He hesitated slightly, but Ron did turn his back so he could not see Harry's back and what a mess it was littered with scars and newish looking welts. Quickly Severus removed the towel and wrapped the boy snugly in the blanket.

"Alright now, let's take him to the hospital wing. You will not be able to stay for his entire healing though. I will make that clear now."

Ron turned around with anger written all over his face. "I told you. I will not leave his side. Not for any reason or for anyone."

The Professor stood up and looked down at the shorter boy. "As noble as that sounds you do not want to be around when he screams out in pain. It will not be pleasant for him, and a child should not have to see that."

Ron folded his arms over his chest. "I will not leave him."

Severus sighed. "You persistence fails to amuse me. Let me reiterate this to you. You will not be in the room, and I do not care what you say. I will not allow you to embarrass your friend by witnessing his weakest moment."

The boy seemed to deflate at that and gave a small nod. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Harry any more pain.

The wizard gave a sharp nod and inwardly sighed. Finally the boy was agreeing. If only he were so persistent when it came to potions then maybe he would be somewhat decent. With that thought Severus shifted Harry higher in his arms so he could carry him more comfortably. He was definitely not happy with how light Harry was he should weigh at least two stones more.

"Come now, let's get him to the hospital wing. First though, I will cast a notice me not spell on us so the other students will not see the dungeon bat carrying the boy wonder. Can't have his reputation ruined now could we? "

Ron looked at the older man in anger. How could this man make fun of Harry when he was obviously sick and hurt? Did he have no heart?

What Ron was missing though was the worried look Severus was giving the boy in his arms. He was genuinely worried about him. This bout of pneumonia seemed particularly harsh and the wounds on his back….he knew how he had gotten those. The last thing he needed was his housemates being unkind to him because he was being carried by the 'greasy git'.

Quickly Severus rose his wand and cast a notice me not spell on the three of them and then walked over to the door. Before he opened the door though, he turned and looked at Ron who was still standing there looking at him angrily. Sighing Severus rolled his eyes. "Are you coming? "

Mumbling something Severus couldn't hear, and he probably didn't want to hear. Ron walked over to Severus and crossed his arms.

Ignoring the sulky teen Severus opened the door and hiked Harry up in his arms to make sure he had a good grip on him. The boy may be lighter than he should be, but that didn't mean that he was not difficult to carry. He then made his way down the tower with his robes billowing behind him. He may be invisible to most, but he still wanted to make an impression to the one boy who could see him.

Quickly Severus with Harry in his arms and Ron made their way down the stairs and through the lion's den to Minerva's office. From her office, they could floo to the hospital wing and avoid having to walk through the hallways.

Once they arrived the Potion Professor, walked over to the floo and then looked over his shoulder at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, kindly throw some floo powder in the fireplace. I cannot as I am carrying the golden boy."

Ron grumbled, but did as his professor asked and threw some floo powder into the fireplace.

Nodding Severus clearly said their destination and then stepped into the fire followed by Ron.


	2. No longer alone

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my rambling and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will appear next week! :)**

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the hospital wing Severus quickly walked over to one of the reserved rooms they kept in case something like this happened. Carefully, he led the way and then gently placed Harry down on the bed, taking great care to make sure Harry's back did not make any unnecessary movements. When Harry was safely in bed, Severus turned to Ron, "I need you to get some things for me while I clean Harry up."

Ron still angry at the man kept his arms crossed against his chest and glared. "I am not leaving you alone with Harry. Merlin knows what you'll do to him when no one is watching."

Severus rubbed his tired eyes as he sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed. "Weasley, I thought we already discussed this. If it would make you feel better, then please floo your wolf friend so he can be here with me. I'm going to need the extra hands anyway. Madam Pomfrey doesn't allow house elves in the hospital wing."

Just as Ron was about to open his mouth to protest Harry rolled over and started coughing, hard. Severus was up in a second and was gently holding Harry upright to help ease the coughing. "If nothing else Weasley, get the wolf."

Ron fled from the room and to the floo to call Remus. He would feel more comfortable with him in the room with Harry…and Harry….Harry was in rough shape. With a sigh, he threw the powder in the fireplace and called out to Grimmauld Place.

In just a second the face of Remus appeared and Ron couldn't help but feel relieved. Either Sirius or Remus could have answered and he didn't want to get Sirius caught.

Worriedly Remus looked at Ron. It was not like the boy to call for nothing. "What is wrong Ron? Is Harry alright? "

Ron's worry came through in his face, he apparently didn't need to say a thing for the next thing Ron knew Remus was telling Ron the stand back because he was coming through. The boy did as he was bid and the next thing he knew his former professor was in front of him with his hands on his shoulders. "Ron, where is Harry? "

Ron looked up at Remus finally feeling all of his fear for Harry. "He's in one of the private rooms with Snape."

Remus rose his eyebrows. "With Severus? Is he injured? "

The boy nodded and was now too shook up to say anything more. Shock was setting in.

Remus drew the boy in for a hug he knew he desperately needed. Shock could only bestow a person so much adrenaline and when it wore off it hit the body hard. Gently Remus led the boy to a bed and had him take a seat. "I'll go see Severus and Harry. Why don't you close your eyes for a moment? You are still in your pajamas after all."

Ron nodded and laid down suddenly exhausted. Remus smiled and pulled a blanket over the boy. "Don't worry Ron. I'll take care of everything."

As soon as the boy closed his eyes Remus all, but ran to the room Ron had pointed to. He was beyond worried. It was not like Severus to call unless it was an emergency.

When he looked into the open door, he saw Severus gently supporting Harry and holding a handkerchief to his mouth as he coughed and sputtered trying to breathe. Immediately Remus came inside and took a place on the other side of the bed so he could gently pat Harry's back. While he was doing so, he looked over at Severus and noted just how worriedly he was looking at the boy.

When the coughing settled down Severus pulled back the handkerchief where there was more than just phlegm there was blood. Severus sighed and with help from Remus laid Harry back down on the bed. Severus turned to Remus and then looked down at Harry. "I need your help wolf. Poppy is in bed unwell herself and I'm the only one with medical training here. I cannot leave him alone."

Remus nodded. "Pneumonia? What do you need? "

Severus nodded. "And some other injuries. Could you go get him some pajamas, some long bandages and then some decongestant and cough suppressant potions?"

The werewolf nodded and got up from the bed. Before he left the room though, he turned and looked straight at Severus. "Thank you for having Ron call me. That means a lot."

Severus scuffed while he summoned a bowl of water from the kitchen and transfigured a cloth out of a tissue. "You were the obvious choice. I couldn't very well have called the Mutt and Minerva…she…she can't see this." Severus looked up at Remus and let some of the sadness he felt show in his eyes.

Reading Severus's look Remus looked down at the boy and saw some of the bruises leaking out of the blanket. "Are…are those bruises?"

Severus nodded. "I'll tell you more, but please get those things I asked for. I would like to get him cleaned up as soon as I can."

Remus nodded and after one last look at the duo, he turned and walked out of the room to gather the things Severus needed.

As soon as he was gone Severus gently took Harry glasses off and placed them on the bedside table so they wouldn't get lost of smooched into Harry's face. The man then very tenderly rolled Harry on his side so he could take a better look at Harry's back and clean it up. Taking the blanket down Severus hissed at the sight of the red inflamed wounds.

Very Gently Severus took the cloth he had dipped in the water and started to clean the week old wounds that were showing signs of infection. Dipping the cloth in the clean water again Severus dabbed the welt marks and made them as clean as he could. He then sat down on the side of then bed, placed the cloth down and gently began to inspect the angry wounds to see how deep and severe they were.

Fortunately, they didn't seem as deep as they had first appeared to be. They would definitely need to be dressed, though with something to help stop the infection. Severus sat back and sighed. How anyone could do anything like this to a child was beyond him.

Just then Remus came back in the room with the supplies that he had asked for. Severus looked up at him and nodded. "Could you put those on the table and get me one more thing?"

Remus placed what he was carrying on the table behind Severus and then turned to look at the boy on the bed. What he didn't expect to see though, were the red welts that littered Harry's back. Shocked, he stepped closer to the bed. "Wha…what happened?"

Severus turned at looked at the now trembling man. "Sit down Wolf before you fall."

The Werwolf sat down in the chair near the bed and kept staring at Harry's back. "Who?"

Severus reached over and picked up some of the cotton swabs Remus had the sense to bring and began to gently dry Harry's back off. "I do not know."

"How long has this been going on?" Remus looked up at Severus and then back down at Harry.

The man sitting on the side of the bed hand's stilled while turned and looked at Remus. "For certain, I do not know. However, the scars speak of years. Can you please get me some antibiotic cream so I can dress and wrap his wounds?"

Remus sighed and stood up to do as he was asked. Before he left the room though, he stopped and placed a gentle hand on Severus's shoulder. "Is there anything else you need?"

Severus shook his head. "Not at the moment. Thank you for the help wolf."

Remus just gave Severus's shoulder a comforting squeeze and then left the room. As he left the room the man looked over at the bed he had left Ron in and let out a sigh of relief. He had meant to place a charm on the boy to let him know when he awoke, but he had been so worried about Harry, he had forgotten. Quickly, he walked over to the boy and placed the charm on him, but before he left he gently brushed back the boy's hair from his forehead. The worry line on his forehead was very prominent, apparently even in his sleep he was worried for his friend. The poor boy.

Gently he let his hair fall back onto his forehead and then pulled the covers all the way up to his neck so he would not catch cold. Remus then turned and went to the potion supply closet to get what Severus had asked him to and remembered a time when he had been the one worrying over his friend.

Unfortunately, Sirius had come from a rough home when he was younger. To say his parents were displeased he had been placed in Gryffindor was an understatement and the summer after first year the poor boy hadn't even made it into the first week when he had called for help from James' parents.

It had been such a mess. As soon as James' Father had gone and forcefully removed Sirius, James had called him from St. Mungo's an utter mess. Immediately he had asked his Mother to help him get to the hospital so he could be with his friends.

When they had arrived Remus had never seen such a sight before him in his short life. He and James had been there every step of the way for Sirius though, doing whatever they could for the poor boy. Just like Ron had and he predicted Ron would in the future. It was amazing how such trials could bring people closer together.

With those thoughts in mind Remus made his way back to Severus and Harry. He knew someone deep in his heart that even though it was awful what had happened to Harry that this was likely to end their hatred towards one another. It may even end Severus's and Sirus's feud, but that might take longer for the two to get over.

Opening the door Remus quickly went over to Severus and handed him what he had asked for. "Can I do anything else to help?"

Severus nodded. "You can sit down and rest. I know the full moon was just the other night."

Remus wasn't going to argue at this moment, because honestly, he was too saddened by the sight of Harry's back. It took him right back to that night in the hospital so long ago. He had thought he would never have to see such a sight again in his life and it made him even sadder that it was the son of his best friend.

As Remus was mourning over the fact that Harry was hurt Severus slowly unscrewed the lid to the antibiotic cream and took a glob in his hand. He then very gently began to rub the cream into the wounds that littered Harry's back so they would not become worse than they already were. When he was finished, he took the roll of bandages and gently began to apply them to the welts so they could start to heal.

When he was sure the bandages would hold Severus took the hospital shirt that was on the nightstand and began to gently put it on the boy.

With Harry's back covered and one arm through a sleeve Severus got up and gently rolled Harry back onto his back so he could finish dressing him. When Harry was lying on his back, Severus gently put Harry's other arm through the sleeve and then looked down at the boy's bare chest.

Very clearly you could each one of Harry's ribs and watch his very shaky breaths fill his lungs. Severus felt a pang in his heart as he grabbed the antibiotic cream again. There were a few welts that he had not noticed before on his stomach. What little of it there was. Gently he rubbed the cream over the wounds and bandaged them just as he did his back. He then very gently buttoned up the front of the shirt taking great care to be careful of the bandages he had just laid down.

When he was finished he turned and looked at Remus. "He is malnourished and needs to put on quite a bit of weight." The man sighed and looked back at the boy on the bed. "There is much that needs to be healed on this boy. Both body and surely mind. He is going to need as many people as he can be around supporting him. Will his god mutt be able to handle this?"

Remus looked at the prone boy and then up at Severus. "As you know being his brothers friend Sirius went through something similar. I honestly do not know how he will react, but I do know that eventually he will be there for Harry. He already paces the room worrying about him. I have honestly never seen him care for someone as deeply as he does Harry."

Severus nodded. "Now would be a good time to go talk with his then. I need to check his lower half for more injuries and scars and I am sure he would want as little people as possible seeing him so vulnerable."

Remus nodded in understanding for he knew what a private person Harry was. He was now wondering if it was because the boy really was shy or he was just trying to hide what had happened to him. Slowly he made his way closer to the bed and went up to the top of the bed and then he very gently brushed back the hair from Harry's forehead.

"I am so sorry Harry that none of us saw what was going on. I hope you will forgive us in time. I will be back soon."

The werwolf still running his fingers through Harry's hair looked over at Severus who had moved down to the end of the bed to give them a bit of privacy. "Do you need anything else before I leave?"

Severus shook his head. "I should have everything. Is the Weasley boy sleeping in the main hospital wing? I assume his adrenaline wore off?"

Remus with a smile on his face nodded. "Indeed, but you knew that because you are keyed into the wards of the hospital wing. However, I am glad you care about his well being."

The potions professor frowned at the man in the shaggy robes. "I do not care."

Still smiling Remus shook his head. "You say one thing, but your actions speak differently. Thank you for taking care of Harry. I will be on my way now." Remus removed his hand from Harry's hair and smiled down at the boy. "You're in good hands Harry."

With that last proclamation Remus left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Severus watched the whole time and sighed when the door closed. "Damn that man."

He hated when people saw through his exterior. It didn't happen often, but it always annoyed him when it did. With that though Severus moved back to the side of the bed and grabbed the cream and bandages back off the bedside table.

With those in hand Severus took the blanket down off Harry's legs and took in the injuries that littered the boys body. Bruises were all over Harry's hips and when Severus rolled Harry over saw them all over his backside as well. It looked as if a spanking had gone wrong.

A spanking should never result in bruising, ever. Spankings should only be given as a last resort for doing something seriously wrong and should only last long enough to make the skin sting. It is a tool to teach a lesson that the child would not soon forget, never to hurt that child.

Severus sighed and took the bruise balm he had taken from his stores in his quarters earlier out of his robes and set down the antibiotic cream and bandages. He would have to take care of the busing on Harry's bottom and hips before he took care of the few welts that were on his backside and lower back.

Very gently Severus rubbed the balm all over the bruising and watched as it faded slightly. It would need another application for it to go away completely. He then put the jar on the bedside table and picked up the antibiotic cream and gently rub it into the welts that needed tending to. When he was sure that the cream was doing it's job the potions professor placed the bandages in place over the welts and gently rolled Harry over onto his back.

After a quick assessment Severus saw there were only a few bruises on the boys legs and quickly applied the balm to clear them up. Fortunately, these were not as bad as the ones on his bottom had been. When he was finished he took the pajama bottom from the bedside table and began to tenderly pull them up Harry's legs and into place.

With Harry fully dressed Severus put all his supplies back on the table and stood over Harry with his wand outstretched. Starting from Harry's head and down to his toes Severus ran a diagnostic spell just to make sure he had caught everything.

In a normal situation he would have done this first, but he had wanted to make sure that Harry was more comfortable before he had dressed him and also before anyone else saw him. Often times, having those you care about seeing just how hurt you are is more injury than when you were first hurt…and he didn't want Harry to go through that. He knew how that felt.

Finishing the scan Severus saw a few broken bones in the small boy's body. A few ribs and his right arm was broken in two places. The broken ribs it seemed like would account for Harry coughing up blood, likely the pneumonia had not helped heal the ribs at all. They had kept them from healing and had over time likely hurt his lungs further.

Softly Severus sat on the side of Harry's bed and very gently placed both his hands on Harry's chest. Closing his eyes Severus let his magic flow down through his core, into his hands and down into Harry's chest.

Over the next few minutes Severus focused on healing Harry's ribs and didn't notice Sirius and Remus enter the room behind him or hear Sirius murmur a distressed noise under his breath.

When Severus was finished Healing Harry's rubs he kept his hands placed gently on Harry's chest and still with his eyes closed laced his magic deep inside Harry's lungs and looked at the illness there. Trying to suss out if the broken ribs had caused any more damage than he had already healed. Fortunately, it seemed like just a bad case of pneumonia and no nicks from the broken ribs.

With that Severus opened his eyes and removed his hands from Harry's chest. His ribs would be sore for a few days, but the boy shouldn't be in too much pain beside the obvious illness.

The man then gently took up Harry's broken arm and tenderly placed both hands around the first break in his wrist and healed it as he did his ribs and then placed his hand on the other broken place in his arm and healed that as well. The potions professor then turned and out of the corner of his eye saw his guests, but focused on the task before him and grabbed the sling out of the draw of the bedside table.

Very tenderly Severus placed the sling around Harry's shoulder and made sure his arm would stay in the same place. Much like his ribs they were now healed, but it would still be tender and sore for a few days.

Gently Severus placed Harry's arm back down on the bed and then pulled up the blankets all the way to Harry's chin so the boy wouldn't get cold. He then turned and looked at his new guests. "I shall take my leave. If Potter wakes up, then have him take the decongestant potion and if he is any pain then summon me."

As Severus was leaving the room, Sirius came up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of Harry."

Severus just gave a small nod in acknowledgement and then left the room, closing the door behind him. He had to go and inform the Headmaster that the mutt was in the castle so he could make sure he wasn't caught.


	3. Waking up

**Next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! :) One more chapter after this!**

* * *

Severus slowly walked down the long corridors to the Headmaster's office deep in thought. Much had happened in such a short amount of time and if he was completely honest with himself his feelings were conflicted.

Everything he had thought the last few years were misconceptions that's were slowly fading away. Potter was not the pampered prince he had always imagined, and he did not always get everything he wanted….or needed as he was finding out. It was now obvious that he was Potter was a victim of neglect and abuse.

He had always imagined that Lily's son was fine in that quiet little home on Privet Drive. He had stopped by a few times and what he had seen seemed like a normal home life. Two little boys going to school and going home to do homework. Maybe he should have stayed to watch more and saw when Harry had stepped in the house and shown his Aunt his drawing she had hit him on the head with the broom she had been holding knocking him unconscious. He had seen what had happened that day while he was running his scans. Unconsciously, he was thinking of that day and without realizing it had used Legilimency to see what had happened after he had left.

Damn.

When Harry had come to Hogwarts, he had kept that image of Harry in his head. The boy skipping home from his first day at school to a loving family, and had been jealous. Why had he been jealous? He had never had a family, he could come home to when he was a kid. His parents, well, let's just say they would never have won a parenting award.

And then there was Lily. Lily had died for her son….and here he was, happy. He was happy when Severus was everything, but happy. His love had died not four years earlier and although years had passed it was still a fresh wound that was haunting him. So he had channeled that hurt into jealously towards her son for being happy when she was gone.

Now, he could see just how foolish he was.

Damn.

That foolishness had cost more than he could ever he could ever imagine. If he had not let that foolishly blind him, then he would have seen what was going on. He would have seen the abused little boy for what he was.

Severus sighed and looked up from his feet and saw that he was at his destination. Quietly he said the password and watched as the gargoyle jumped out of his way. He then walked to the spiral stairs and stepped on the bottom step so it could take him up to Albus Dumbledores office.

When he reached the door, he didn't bother to announce himself, he knew Albus knew he was there, and stepped through the door to see Minerva and Albus still explaining what had happened in the boy's washroom.

Sighing Severus took a seat beside the elder woman and just sat there silently. He wouldn't say anything until he was asked what had happened because he was still quite shaken by what he had found.

Gently Minerva placed a hand on his arm and gave him a slight smile. "I trust Harry is alright now? "

Severus nodded. "If by alright, you mean that he is resting comfortably with his god mutt and the wolf in the hospital wing, then yes."

Frowning Minerva stole a glance at Albus and then looked back at her young colleague. "Are you alright Severus? "

Severus looked over her and shook his head. "No, I don't believe I am." He then got up and started to pace the length of the room.

After watching the man pass back and forth for a few minutes, Albus got up from behind his desk and went over to try to stop him by placing a gentle hand on each of his shoulders. "My boy, what is wrong? "

Severus signed and closed his eyes. "Everything."

"Everything?" Albs asked while searching the younger man's face. There was something clearly wrong here.

Severus signed again. "You need to remove Potter from his relatives' home. He cannot go back there."

Albus looked at Severus with confusion written on his face. "Severus, you know that Harry must stay there because of the blood wards."

The younger man shook Albus's hands off his shoulders and turned to look out the window at the children playing in the early morning sun. "Do you really expect me to spell it out Albus? Why would I tell you that a child has to leave his family after healing him? "

The older man sighed, and his shoulders slumped. "You mean they hurt him? I…I knew he wasn't happy there, but I never thought they would hurt him." Stumbling back Albus fell into his chair and put his head in his hands. "Will he be alright? "

Severus turned and looked at his mentor. "He'll be alright, but he should never go back to that home again."

Still with his head in his hands Albus shook his head. "He's the safest there…and if the Ministry found out…there is no telling how much money some families would pay in order to have 'the boy who lived' in their home. Doubtless once he was there he would be treated as a prize only, and not a living human boy."

Minerva came over and placed a gentle hand on Albus's shoulder while she looked into Severus's eyes. "He cannot go back there that is clear, but we need to figure out a plan before the Ministry gets involved."

Severus nodded and turned to look out the window again. "The Mutt can't take him in; he's on the run. Neither can the wolf, because of his condition. The Weasley's? Would they take him? "

Albus looked up at Severus back and placed his hand over Minerva's. "No, they have too many children of their own and they wouldn't be in a position to give him the attention he needs." Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "As much as I want to I can't take him in either. I'm old and can't move around as well, I could in the past."

The younger man turned around and looked at Albus's now twinkling eyes. "I know where you are heading old man and it would have to be in name only. He can live with the wolf and mutt, but…" Severus sighed deeply. "…but I will be his guardian on paper."

The man then hastily turned to look out the window again muttering to himself. Gently Minerva extracted herself from Albus's hand and walked over to Severus to look out the window at the Weasley twins planning some kind of prank. "It could be more than just in name Severus. As much as you don't want to show it, you care about him…and always have."

Severus closed his eyes, partially so he could gather his thoughts, partially so he could be shielded from the many bright colors the twins were now spreading all over the grass. "I could not do that to the boy. He would be happier with the wolf and mutt."

Minerva nodded. "You deserve happiness to Severus. Take it slow, be his guardian in name only at first, but get to know him. He reminds me an awful lot of you when you were younger. I'm sad I didn't see some similarities sooner."

Severus nodded. "I'm angry at myself, I didn't see it sooner as well. However, I believe that is where our similarities end."

Albus chuckled from his seat. "No my boy, you also share his stubbornness. You two probably have the hardest heads out of anyone I have met."

Severus turned and glared at the elder man. "I do not have a hard head."

Minerva chuckled at looked at Severus. "I'm sorry Severus, but you're proving his point."

Severus turned and hid a small smile. "Minerva the Weasley boy is asleep in the hospital wing; you should go care for him. He appears not to trust me."

The older woman rose an eyebrow. "You don't say. I thought he was your biggest admirer the way he's always complaining about you."

Shaking his head, Severus sighed. "Don't start Minerva. I have heard your lecture more than enough times."

Smiling slightly, Minerva nodded. "Yes, I understand your feelings on that subject and you know mine. Just try for my sake to be a little kinder to them. I can't handle so many students coming to me crying their eyes out because of something the mean old 'dungeon bat said to them."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Honestly Minerva, I'm not that cruel. You make me seem like a monster. Now, will you please tend to your lion? "

The elder woman nodded and with one final look of sympathy from the woman she left the room closing the door behind her. As soon as she left Severus looked at Albus and sighed. "Do you have the paperwork? "

Albus shook his head. "No, but I can firecall Arthur to see whether he could send some over. Since he is in the Ministry, he easily has access to such papers."

Severus nodded. "Could we get this over with as soon as possible? I'm afraid the longer we wait the likelihood of me changing my mind become higher."

Albus got out of his chair and went over to the fireplace. Grabbing the green powder from the mantel he carefully crouched down and threw the powder into the fireplace and called out to Arthur's office.

In just a few moments, Arthur's face appeared in the green flames and Albus smiled at him. "Hello my dear boy, may I ask you a favor? "

"Why of course, Albus. What do you need? "

Albus sighed. "It seems as though some things have come to light over here and need to be remedied. Could you acquire us some adoption papers? "

Arthur nodded. "It may take me a few minutes, though if you would like me to keep this hush hush. I assume you are contacting me because you do not wish to go through the normal channels."

Very slightly Albus nodded. "You know me well Arthur, thank you."

The man nodded. "I will be back soon. Shall I step through when I have the papers?"

"That would be lovely. We can have a spot of tea." The elder wizard smiled and took his head out of the fire. He then turned and carefully got up off the floor.

When he was standing, he walked over to the window that Severus was standing by. With a smile, he looked outside at the children playing. "Don't you wish all children could be so happy."

Severus glanced out the window, but then looked back at Albus. "Did you know? "

Albus sighed and kept looking out the window. "No, but I wish I had. He came to me near the end of his first year and said he wanted to stay here for the summer; he begged me. I thought he was just enthralled with magic and his new found independence as many students do. It appears that I was mistaken...I wish I had listened to him."

Albus sighed and rubbed a weary hand over his forehead. "Maybe then all of this would have been avoided. Nonetheless, I thought it best that he had some semblance of normal in his life when people didn't worship every move he made." Again, Albus sighed and looked outside.

Severus though kept looking at Albus, but then looked away. "Foolish old man. Even if you had suspected something you never would have been able to get it out of the boy."

Albus looked over at Severus. "He didn't speak about it to you? "

Incredibly Severus looked at Albus and snorted. "As if. Minerva told you he has pneumonia; I had to examine him for further injuries when he fell in the shower. That is when I found his injuries."

Just then the floo behind them roared to life and Arthur stepped out with a pile of papers in his arms. The man turned and saw the two by the window. Gently he smiled and walked over to them to see what they were looking at.

"Here are the papers you asked for Albus. Is there anything else I can do for you? "

Albus shook his head. "No my boy, thank you very much for these." Albus took the papers and handed them to Severus. "When you are finished with them Severus just give them back to me and I'll take care of the rest."

Arthur rose his eyebrows. "You're adopting a child? "

Severus smirked at the man. "I am."

The father of six looked at Albus. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean…. you're a good man, Severus, but well…"

"I am not a very pleasant man?" Severus asked. "Yes, I know." He sighed. "That is the reason why it will be in name only. Remus and Sirius will be able to raise him the way they always wanted to."

Arthur sensed the hidden sadness behind Severus's statement and wondered just what was going on, but he wouldn't pry. He knew if Albus wanted to keep this quiet that it must be something serious, and he would respect that. If it had to know about it, he was sure Albus would tell him. He then turned and looked at Albus. "If you should need me, all you have to do is ask."

He then turned to Severus. "The same goes to you Severus. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me."

Both men nodded in response and watched as the father of six left through the floo to get back to work. As soon as he was gone Severus turned to Albus and then looked down at the papers he now held in his hands. "Is there anything else I have to do besides this paperwork?"

Albus shook his head. "No, my boy. I will take care of the rest."

Nodding Severus turned to leave the old man so he could go think and fill out paperwork in private. However, before he could leave, Albus called his name. When he turned around, he saw a sad glance in his eyes.

"Severus, I am so proud of you. I know that you 're afraid of getting hurt, but do try to get to know Harry a little. He enjoys reading just as much as you do. Maybe you could bring him some books to read in the hospital wing? "

Severus gave Albus an odd look and then left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Albus just shook his head in amusement and then sat back at his desk. Maybe something good could come out of something so horrific.

* * *

Down in the hospital wing, Remus and Sirius sat next to Harry's bed watching him sleep. After several long moments, Remus placed a gentle hand on Sirius's arm and turned to look at him. "Sirius, are you alright? "

The man nodded and looked at his friend. He was very sad that such a thing could have happened to his godson, and maybe he was suppressing his feelings, but he really just wanted to help him recover more than anything else. He could remember just how much time and effort that Harry's grandfather had spent with him when he needed it the most and he hoped he could do the same for Harry.

Remus nodded in return and then got out of his chair and went to the door. Before he left the room, though he turned and gave Sirius and Harry a sad look. "I'm going to get some tea for us, would you like anything else. You haven't had anything to eat yet today."

Sirius shook his head, making Remus sigh. "I'll bring some sandwiches as well. It won't do Harry any good if you are weak, and I bet he will be hungry as well when he wakes."

The other man sighed. "Fine Remus."

With a sigh of his own Remus left the room to get some food and tea. As soon as he left Sirius got up from his chair and sat on the side of Harry's bed. Gently he began to run his hand through Harry's hair to ease some of the tension he could see in the boy's face.

He knew how hard it was going to be for the boy. He remembered what those few months were like after his rescue and just how scary they were. He had woken up almost every night with nightmares and had been terrified of anyone who had moved too fast.

Gently Sirius removed his hand from Harry's when he saw the calmness return to his face. The man smiled and picked Harry's hand up to hold in his. Maybe he was capable of helping Harry after all whatever home, he was placed in after this.

He knew Dumbledore would never let Harry go back to that home and even if he tried Severus would never allow it. However, he didn't know where Dumbledore was going to place the boy. He couldn't become Harry's guardian legally because of him being on the run and neither could Remus because of his furry little problem. He just hoped that whoever took over custody of Harry would enable him to be in his life more so than he was currently in.

Just then Harry's forehead scrunched up and the boy let out a small sigh. His eyes then fluttered, and a moment later were open and turning his head to look at whoever was holding his hand. Sirius smiled and snatched up his glasses to gently put on Harry's head so he could find that it was him at his bedside.

"Hey there pup, pretty nasty cold you have there."

Harry smiled seeing his godfather and opened his mouth to try to speak, but a nasty cough came out instead. Sirius grabbed the potions Severus had left for the boy and gently helped Harry sit up so he could swallow them down.

But Harry's coughing didn't subside so Sirius placed the vials back down and gently began to pat Harry's back to help ease the cough. "Breathe Harry, try to take nice deep breaths. There we go, you're doing such a great job."

Finally, Harry was able to take deep breaths and he smiled at his godfather. He was so glad he was here with him, he had no idea how that had happened, but at that moment it didn't matter at the moment.

Sirius smiled back at him and grabbed the vials again. "Try to drink these Harry. These should help you breathe better and cough less."

Still unable to speak Harry took the vials and downed them one at a time. When he had downed them all, he handed them back to Sirius and took the glass of water he was now handing him.

"Small sips Harry. You don't want to get sick to your stomach from drinking too much at once."

Harry nodded and after a few sips handed the glass back to Sirius. He then launched himself at the man wrapping his arms, not realizing he was taking one arm out of a sling, around his godfather's middle and burying his face him his chest. "You're here. You're really here."

Sirius wrapped his arms around his boy and smiled happily. "I am, I came as soon as Remus came to get me."

Harry pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Remus is here as well?" Harry looked around the room for the man, but couldn't spot him.

Sirius nodded. "He went to get some tea and food since I can't be seen roaming around. He should be back soon."

The boy nodded and then looked around the room again trying to figure out where he was. "Where are we and how did I get here? "

Sirius smiled and helped put some pillows behind his back to support him a bit more. "You are in the hospital wing in a private room. Do you remember anything that happened this morning? "

Harry shook his head. "It's really foggy. I remember going to take a shower, but that's it."

"Remus told me a little of what happened, but Severus can fill us both in better later."

Harry gave Sirius an incredulous look. "Why Professor Snape? "

Sirius smiled. "He was there Harry, he's the one who healed you." Then more quietly, he said, "all of your wounds."

Harry looked down and noticed the sling that was wrapped around his neck under his right arm and watched as Sirius gently helped place his arm back inside. "Try to keep your arm still Harry. It's going to be tender for a little while."

The boy then looked up at Sirius and scooted away from him to the other side of the bed. He then looked over at the other side of the room and then back down at his injured arm turning his back to Sirius.

Worried Sirius tried to place a gentle hand on Harry's arm, but the boy flinched it away. The man sighed and transferred to the other side of the bed so Harry was now facing him. "Harry, I know this is hard, but I can only help you if you talk with me."

Harry looked up at the man with tears in his eyes and quietly whispered, "you know? "

Gently Sirius wiped the tears from Harry face and nodded. "We know pup, and you never have to go back there again."

More tears appeared on Harry's face as he looked down at the quilt and drew his knees to his chest. "I'm weak, I've always been weak. Do you hate me now?"

Sirius tenderly drew the boy into his chest, careful of his arm and hugged him close. "No Harry I do not hate you, I love you just as much as I did before." He then drew Harry back away from his chest and looked down into his face. "And you are not weak Harry. You are a very strong young man and put in a situation you never should have been. "

Still Harry looked down at his arm, and Sirius sighed and brought Harry close to him so he could rest his head on his shoulder. "Oh, Harry. I love you with all my heart, and I wish I would have known sooner so I could have protected you as an adult should have."

Harry turned and buried his face in Sirius's robes while Remus quietly entered the room with a tray of tea and sandwiches. Seeing Sirius and Harry on the bed Remus gently placed the tray down on a table by the door and then came over and sat on the bed next to the two people he loved. Gently he placed a hand on Harry's back and flowed some calming magic into the boy.

Feeling the calming presence Harry turned and saw Remus smiling at him. "We were quite worried about you Harry. Try not to scare us so, alright?" He then gently reached down and wiped the tears from Harry's face. "No more of these. You are alright now."

Harry gave a shaky nod and looked down. "You know too? "

Remus gave him a reassuring smile. "I do Harry, but I don't want you to worry. The only other people who know are Professor Dumbledore, Ron, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. We don't have to tell anyone else unless you want to."

Harry nodded, and Hermione immediately came to his mind. Even though he really, really did not want to he would eventually have to say something to his friend if Ron already knew. Ron would never be able to keep a secret from her. He sighed and looked up at the two people who were watching him very carefully.

Worry crept back into Harry's heart. Why were they watching him so closely? They knew what had happened at the Dusley's so were they are now going to treat him like a baby? Or were they going to treat him like the freak he was? The dirty freak he was.

Remus reached over and poured a cup of tea and then handed it to Harry. "Can you tell me what you're thinking Harry? "

Harry looked at the steaming cup in his hand and closed his eyes not knowing what to do or what to say. He loved these two men as if they were his parents, but he didn't know whether he could trust them or completely let down his defenses.

Sure, he had cried, but that didn't mean that he wasn't on guard. He knew that his secret might eventually come out so he knew what was expected of him. He knew he was supposed to cry, and feel relieved. However, he also knew that he was would be sent back no matter what…blood wards after all. So none of this really mattered in the end, he was just playing his role.

Just then a cough came up, and Harry began to cough into his cup. Fortunately, though the cough suppressant seemed to be working and the coughs were a lot softer and had lost their body racking abilities. Remus though, was quick to take the cup from Harry's hand while Sirius held him close gently patting his back.

When the fit was done, Remus grabbed a small sandwich from the tray and gave it to Sirius. "Maybe a little food and then some more rest. You need to keep some strength up."

Harry gave a slight nod and accepted the sandwich from Sirius. It was chicken salad, his favorite. With slow bites at first Harry started eating the sandwich, but as soon as the wonderful taste hit his mouth he gobbled it as fast as he could. He couldn't help it. He supposed his survival instincts kicking in.

As soon as he was finished gobbling up the sandwich Remus handed him back the cup of tea after blowing on a few times to cool it. "It should be cool enough to drink now, do you think you can have a couple of sips. It has honey in it and will help your throat feel better."

Harry nodded and took a couple of sips. I did feel wonderfully on his still rough throat. His stomach was full though, and couldn't take any more than that and he handed the cup back to Remus.

The man smiled at him and nodded and then Sirius helped him lay back down on the bed so he could get back in sleep. "Do you want a potion to help you sleep Harry? "

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm pretty sleepy already."

Sirius nodded and tucked his godson into bed while Harry smiled happily without realizing it in his sleepy state. Remus might have slipped some mild sleeping potion in his tea that Harry had sipped to help him relax. Quietly Harry mumbled a few words only Remus could hear because of his werewolf hearing.

Remus smiled and patted Harry's knee. "That will change soon Harry. We both care for you very much, now get some rest."

Harry nodded and drifted off into a peaceful slumber while Remus got up and then placed a soothing hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Come on Sirius, come eat something."

Sirius nodded and got off the bed to move over to the seat he by the other side of Harry's bed and took a plate of sandwiches from the tray. "What did he say Remus? I couldn't hear him."

Remus smiled and came over and stole the chair next to Sirius. "He said no one had ever cared to tuck him into bed before, and it was nice."

Sirius looked over at Harry and sighed. "They didn't even have the decency to tuck him in, at least when I was little my mum did that."

Remus nodded. "I know." The man sighed and took a plate of sandwiches of his own. "Hopefully the family, he places Harry with will permit us to be in his life." He sighed again. "I don't know if I could handle if we were separated again."

Sirius nodded. "I feel the same." He sighed. "At least he can't be hurt anymore."

Remus nodded and poured a cup of tea for Sirius. "That is very true."


	4. Family

**I hope you all enjoy the last bit of this story! It's a very sweet ending! **

**I have another story that I found on my computer that I wrote, hostetly I don't know when, that seems to be complete. So I'll be posting that soon, look out! :)**

**Amber Esme Hermione - I'm not really sure what a MoonStar is...so I don't think that is what's happening in this story. I don't really write romance, though... it always ends up sounding creepy and I cringe when I go back and read it. haha**

* * *

Severus made his way up to the hospital wing to relieve Remus and Sirius, who had been standing vigil by Harry's bed ever since that afternoon and it was close to nine at night. The two needed a break and he knew no one else would give them one so again, he was the only one being responsible.

Severus sighed and continued walking down the hall. He wondered what the two men would think of him gaining guardianship of Potter. Would they be appreciative of what he had done? Or would they resent him for doing it without their consent? He knew James Potter would be rolling in his grave at just the thought.

Although he had done it for them. He had done it so they could be together and Potter could be taken care of properly….with people who loved him.

Albus had been right though, he had this hole in the pit of his stomach that could only be described as longing. Longing to be in someones life to help and protect them. He had felt this before, only with one other person, though….with Lily. Although, he didn't know if he should act on that longing feeling or not.

If he did, then he was not just opening his own heart up for hurt…he was also opening up Harry's heart. And he was not only afraid of hurting himself, but also Harry. The poor boy had enough hurt in his life. He didn't need anymore.

Nevertheless, he still had some books in his hands as he walked to the hospital wing to maybe at the very least strike a truce with the boy. Small steps, something was better than nothing.

Again Severus sighed as he placed a hand on the hospital wing door and thought to himself. "Here goes nothing."

With that thought Severus opened the door to the hospital wing and walked over to the private room that he knew held the boy and the two people who cared the most for him. Gently he knocked on the door and opened it when he heard Remus's quiet voice calling him to come it.

When he entered, he saw Remus in the chair next to Harry, who was sitting up and Sirius in his dog form at the end of the bed. Despite himself, Severus had to smirk at the sight of the big black dog sniffing the boy's feet and then pretending to gag on the smell. To hide his smirk he bowed his head in greetings and closed the door behind him so Sirius would be safe to change back to his human form. He then stepped closer to the bed and took one of the vacant seats.

Severus didn't know what the hell he was doing here. Already he felt awkward and that he didn't belong here. Awkwardly, he placed the books he had been carrying on the bed next to Harry. "I thought you might like to have something to read when these two have to step out."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. Was Professor Snape, the dungeon bat, actually being nice to him? "T..thank you."

Severus nodded and then leaned over to feel Harry's forehead. "How are you feeling? "

Harry looked at the wall and rested a hand on Sirius's head who turned and licked his arm to comfort him. Oddly, this form of Sirius really helped keep Harry relaxed and a little less on edge.

They had discovered this a few hours ago when Harry was having another breakdown and Sirius transformed to give Harry something soft to hug and Harry had immediately buried his face in his soft fur and had wept to no end. Remus smiled and placed a gentle hand on Harry's arm as Severus removed his hand from his forehead.

"He still has a cough, but the suppressants have really worked marvelously. He doesn't seem as congested either."

Severus nodded and got out of his chair to have a closer look at the boy. He still had a fever and he could tell the potions the boy had been given earlier was now beginning to wear off. Severus now stood by Harry's bedside and gently took one of the pillows out from behind Harry's back so that he was more in a laying position. "I'm going to scan your chest to check your pneumonia."

Harry nodded, but closed his eyes when he felt Severus gently rest his hand on his chest. To try to comfort him Sirius moved so that he was now laying on the boy's legs so that his hand could rest comfortably in his fur.

Severus sensed Harry's sudden distress as well and gently removed his hand to rest it against Harry's cheek. "It's alright Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure that you are healing as you should."

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the man that was now wiping the tears from his cheek that had leaked out. Again Severus, more gently this time, told him that it was alright. Harry still seemed on edge though, so Severus removed his hand and softly took a place on the side of Harry's bed. "Look at me Harry."

Harry looked over at Severus and suppressed a cough making Severus sigh. "I won't do anything without telling you first, alright Harry? I promise you I won't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. In fact, I want to do the opposite and make it easier for you to breathe."

Harry nodded this time a little more comfortable. He didn't know why, but having his teacher say those few words made a world of difference. Probably because the man wasn't talking down to him as people often did, but he was talking with him as an equal…who cared?

Severus then gently placed a hand back on Harry's chest. "I'm just going to run a quick scan. You're going to feel a little tingling, but it won't hurt. I promise."

Harry nodded, took a deep breath and watched as his teachers hand began to glow a light blue as it moved to stop on his lungs. For a few minutes, Severus closed his eyes and listened to the boy's lungs through his magic. He then moved a bit and listened to his heart for a few minutes just to make sure everything was alright there.

Severus then opened his eyes and then the blue glow around his hand disappeared. Gently he removed his hand and then locked eyes with Harry. "You appear to be doing much better than before. I'm still going to give you some potions to take and you'll need a lot of rest, but you'll be fine."

Harry nodded and Severus turned to Remus and stole a glance at Sirius. "Can I ask the two to go get the potions while I talk with Harry for a moment?"

Remus gave Severus a calculating look, but then nodded and got up to grab Sirius's collar. "Come on Snuffles, let's give them a moment." He then turned to Severus as Sirius jumped off the bed. "What potions do you need? "

Severus nodded slightly. "Another decongestant potion, a cough suppressant, and a fever reducer." He looked at Harry and then back at Remus. "A nutrient potion and a dreamless sleep for later. Thank you."

Remus nodded. "No problem Severus." Remus then turned and looked at Harry and smiled at him. "We'll be back soon Harry."

Harry nodded at Remus and watched as both he and Sirius left the room, shutting the door behind them. The boy then looked over at Severus, who was still seated on the side of his bed. He couldn't deny that he was nervous about Snape, who hated him, was sitting next to him.

Gently Severus helped Harry sit up once more and tucked a pillow beneath his back. "Do you know what happened this morning?" Severus wanted to ensure that when Harry had hit his head it hadn't done too much damage. He also wanted to know what the Mutt and Wolf had told him so he could fill him in on the rest….and then tell him about the recent…development.

Harry looked down at his lap and flinched when his professor placed a soothing hand on his. Severus ignored the flinch through and charged on. "It's alright Harry, like I said I will not hurt you."

"You keep calling me Harry." The boy looked up at the older man confusion written on his face.

"That is your name? "

Harry nodded. "But, you normally call me Potter…or other things."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to be hard, but already he was gaining a headache over such a simple thing as a name. His patience was growing so thin, but he couldn't lose it and yell at the boy. "I know Harry, but that is in the past. Can you please tell me what you remember?"

Harry looked down. It may not have been as harsh as it normally would have been, but still the rebuff hurt. Harry sighed. "I remember going to the shower and coughing. Remus said that you came, brought me here and healed me." Harry looked up at the man obviously questioning if he was right in the turn of events.

Severus nodded. "What Remus told you was true. You were in rough shape when I brought you here." Severus nodded at Harry's arm in the sling. "I wish you could have come to us sooner for help."

Harry looked down at the accusation and cliched again when the hand onto of his gently squeezed his. "I understand why you did not and I do not blame you for keeping your secret. However, I still wish that we could have saved you some pain and suffering."

Harry looked up at the man at his proclamation slightly in awe. The man who hated him…wished he could have spared him pain? "B….but you hate me!"

Now it was Severus's turn to look down and close his eyes. However, a moment later he rose his head and locked eyes with Harry. "I do not hate you Harry and I never have. I was…..misguided."

"Misguided? "

Severus sighed. "I think that is a conversation for a later time. We have something else more important to discuss before those two come back."

With interest in his eyes Harry looked at his professor.

Severus nodded. "We need to discuss where you would like to live during the summer as you are obviously not going back to those…people."

Looking at the hand that was covering his Harry shrugged his shoulder. He knew he would have to return to them no matter what. That is what the Headmaster had implied.

Sensing Harry's internal distress Severus started a flow of calming magic subtle enough that it would calm Harry, but would be completely unnoticeable to Harry. "You can stay with whoever you wish. I assume you would like to stay with the Mutt and Wolf?"

Surprised Harry looked up at his professor. "I can stay with them? How? "

Sighing Severus began to reveal to Harry what he had hoped to be able to keep secret. "I took over your guardianship. We can work this however you wish though. My name could be there in name only and you can live with someone else or if you wish you always have a place in my home."

Harry was beyond mystified….did this mean that he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys after all? I could stay with whomever he wished? Who did he wish to stay with? "I…I can stay with Remus and Sirius?"

Severus nodded, trying not to feel the disappointment deep in his heart. He knew this was coming, but it still hurt nevertheless.

The boy then looked up at Severus. "You…you did this for me?"

The man nodded and patted Harry's hand. "No one deserves to be hurt and none deserves to be alone when they are hurting. You don't have to decide who to stay with now, but think about stand let me know by Christmas. Alright?"

Harry gave a slight nod. "I…I think I would want to stay with Sirius and Remus….but…but could I…."

Harry faltered out and looked back down at his lap, not knowing how to ask what he was thinking. How could he just come out and say it?

Severus nodded. "I will always keep a place open in my home for you, always. If anything ever happens again where you find yourself in need, then you may come to me and I will take you in no questions asked."

Surprised that his teacher had read his mind so easily Harry looked up and then nodded. "Th..thank you."

"You are quite welcome." He then picked up the books he had left the boy earlier and handed them directly to Harry. "These were some books that I enjoyed when I was your age. I believe you will enjoy them as well."

That is when Remus and Sirius came in the room to find Severus talking about what the stories were about. Smiling Remus closed the door behind him and Sirius transformed back to his human form. The two then came and sat down in the seats next to Harry's bed and Remus handed the potions to Severus who took them and looked apologetically at Harry.

"Alright Harry, you have to take these potions now."

Harry put down the book that he was reading the back of and accepted one of the nasty potions Severus had already uncorked. With a breath, Harry downed the potion and made a face at the nasty taste making Sirius and Remus smile.

Severus, however just handed Harry the next potion to take. "This is the fever reducer and you just took a decongestant to keep everything loose."

Harry nodded and knocked back the fever reducer, one to accept the third one. Severus then handed the boy another potion. "This one is a suppressant that should keep your coughing to a minimum. The next potion I'm going to give you is a nutrient potion. This potion I would like you to take before you go to bed each night to try to make up for what your body is missing from not eating that much over the summer.

Nodding Harry drank down the two potions. Surprisingly, though the nutrient potion didn't taste awful, but tasted more like strawberries. He was glad that was the last potion he had to take. It washed away all the other awful tastes in his mouth left over from the other potions.

Unfortunately for Harry. Severus held up the last potion and handed it to Harry. He knew what this potion was. He had it often enough to recognize it. It was dreamless sleep. Before drinking it down, he looked up at Severus with pleading eyes. He didn't want to go to sleep yet. He had been sleeping away most of the day.

"Yes, Harry you have to go to sleep. You are still very weak and you need as much rest as you can get."

The boy sighed and drank down the potion and felt the effects of it immediately as his eyes began to flutter. Severus took the vial before Harry could drop it and stepped back to allow Remus and Sirius to tuck the boy in and take care of him. He had made the right choice. These two would be much better taking care of Harry than he could.

As Sirius finished taking care of Harry Remus, turned to Severus and smiled, nodding to one of the seats. Taking the hint Severus sat down and waited for Sirius to come and sit down as well.

Remus gently placed a hand on Severus'. "Is he really going to be alright?"

Severus nodded. "He will be, in time. I spoke with the headmaster about where he should live."

Sirius's ears perked up and he looked at the potion master intently. "He's not going back there…is he?"

The professor shook his head. "No, if it is amenable to you too, then he could stay with you."

Astounded the two men looked at Severus gob smacked. Sirius was the first one to pick his jaw up off the floor and asked what they both wanted to know. "How…I mean I'm on the run and…and the Ministry?"

Severus nodded. "Normally, that would be a problem. However, I took over his custody on paper and asked him where he would like to stay. He asked to stay with the two of you."

Remus smiled at Severus while Sirius dropped his jaw to the ground again. Remus patted the Severus's hand. "May I ask why you did this for us?"

Severus looked away to the boy on the bed. "No one deserves to be alone and I know you two love him very much."

Sirius picked his jaw off the floor and looked over at Harry as well. "You have no idea what you have given us."

Severus nodded. "I do know and I only ask one thing in return."

Sirius and Remus looked over at the potions professor with questioning looks. They would do anything for the man who had given them their family back.

Severus sighed. "I only ask that I be permitted to see him every so often to check in on how he's doing. It appears I have misjudged him all these years and I would like to get to know the real Harry Potter."

Both men smiled and nodded. Remus though scooted his chair a little closer to Severus and then leaned in to hug him. Surprised by the man's action and unprepared Severus didn't know what to do. The last time he had been hugged had been with Lily, so he was out of practice.

After a few moments, though, Severus rose his hands and hugged Remus back. The two stayed like that a few minutes and then Remus let go and pulled back. "We would be more than happy to allow you to get to know him. Lily would have wanted you to be in his life."

Severus slightly embarrassed nodded and started to get up and head to the door. Before he could make it to the door though Sirius grabbed hold of his arm, making him turn to look at the man.

Sirius was watching him intently and then relaxed. "You have done so much for Harry, I don't know how to begin to thank you. I…I hope that maybe we can get to know each other better as well. I…I am sorry for all I put you though in school…I really am."

Severus nodded. "I forgave you a while ago. I know you were just a stupid school boy."

Both men looked up at him in surprise. He surely had not acted like they had been forgiven. Sirius though, let a smirk slip past his mask. "I had to do something to keep myself entertained and you are amusing to rile up."

Remus eyebrows shot through his hairline while Sirius fell back into his chair in laughter. Who knows the potions master had been soâ€¦ devious!

Severus took that moment to leave the room, leaving the two with stitches in their side and a smirk on his face.

When they finally regained control of themselves, they looked at each other and smiled. Their little family was growing by the moment and they couldn't be any happier.


End file.
